Television viewers have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content. For example, a viewer may choose between broadcast television programs, pay-per-view programs, on-demand programs, interactive games, music, etc. This content, in some instances, may come with secondary audio tracks, such as a foreign-language audio track or a director's commentary.